For You
by VitaHolz
Summary: Amu wants to rescue Ikuto and makes a deal with the director of Easter, Hoshina Kazuomi. She agrees to become Easter's model to get close to Ikuto but finds herself going nowhere. However, when she meets him, her charas' lives are at stake. Ikuto Amu
1. Prologue: The Deal

Vita: So, people, I welcome you to read my very first Shugo Chara fic AND Amuto fic!  
Amu: I hope I'm not doing anything weird.  
Vita: I always thought of you as a weird character! So, I think you'll be doing something weird.  
Amu: Nani?!  
Ran: Amu-chan, it's okay!  
Miki: Even though she does over exaggerates.  
Amu: Miki!  
Miki: It is the truth.  
Vita: Either way, Su, will you do me the honors?  
Su: I don't mind-desu. Vita-chan presents to you "For You" and hopes you enjoy the fic!

-

**For You**

**Summary:** Implied AMUTO Fic. After realizing the Embryo only appears when there's a mass amount of X Eggs cleansed, Hoshina Kazuomi plans to place a huge pressure on Amu by threatening, "If you keep fighting against Easter, it won't be just you that would be affected."

-

A long day at school. It was late in the afternoon, and Hinamori Amu had finished a Guardian meeting and was off heading home. Her mind, however, was drifting and aimlessly walked around the area. Her three shugo charas, Ran, Miki, and Su were happily chatting amongst themselves and did not mind the detour. Yoru had tagged along as well, causing the three charas problems.

Yoru was depressed, considering the incident with Ikuto. He was also happy that the Guardians were going to do something to save Ikuto, but he had no idea how. He knew that they were simply little kids going up against a huge corporation-Easter. Though, the only thing that made him feel better about was Amu. Yoru knew very well that Amu was capable of saving Ikuto because Ikuto had faith in Amu even though Ikuto would not admit. It was obvious due to his fondness of her, likewise for Amu as well. The only problem that prevented him from acting seriously was that she was a fickle girl when it comes to guys.

Amu sneezed.

"Bless you!" her three shugo charas said.

"Bless you-nya!" followed Yoru, looking away with an uneasy expression.

"Thank you," said Amu in response as she rubbed her nose with her finger. She looked around and realized she had no idea where she was.

"WHAT?! Where are we?" her panicky voice urged for an answer. She began looking at every corner of the area for an answer but to no avail.

Ran and Miki looked at her and sighed, wondering about their owner.

"We are lost-desu," said Su. This made everyone's head drop slightly.

"Of course we're lost! I figured that out!" exclaimed Amu. "Mama and Papa will get mad at me for coming home later than usual!" She made a frustrated sound.

A black limo then pulled up right before her and the shugo charas. The window rolled down, showing a middle aged man.

"Y-you're that guy! You're the one who's controlling Ikuto!" pointed Amu. She was ready to fight him.

The man chuckled. "Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Hoshina Kazuomi, the director of Easter. I am Ikuto's stepfather. I'll give you a lift to your place. It won't be much of a problem, since I need to discuss some things with you." Amu looked at him cautiously. He wouldn't do anything to a little kid right? As much as this seemed like a situation where McGruff would say "don't talk to strangers", Amu wanted to know more about Ikuto's whereabouts.

"Don't be too hesitant. I mean no harm."

"Amu-chan! I don't think this is a good idea at all!" shouted Ran, waving her pompoms to add more emphasis on how bad of an idea it was.

Amu stared at the ground. "But..." her voice drifted a bit, "I want to help Ikuto, and it won't do me or the Guardians any good if we just barge in through Easter. I want to know who we are up against." The shugo charas remained silent, signifying to Amu that they trusted her decision.

"Fine! You better take me home!" said Amu. She got in the limo.

She sat down across from the director. "What have you done with Ikuto?" She said as calmly as she could.

"He's perfectly fine right now. He is resting. After all, he worked so hard yesterday."

Amu clenched her fist. She wanted to teach the man a lesson, but she couldn't do so by physical force. She knew better than that. "Well, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" she snapped.

A smile tugged at the director's lips. His eyes-devious as it could be. "I want you to work for Easter."

Amu felt her eyes widened. The man was insane for his bluntness. "W-what?!" she, her shugo charas, and Yoru exclaimed.

Yoru, during that time, had been making faces at the director. He wanted to claw the man's face but he knew he had to control himself. Though, he stared at Amu hoping that nothing will go wrong but he knew too well that Easter was too corrupted.

"You heard me perfectly," began the director. "I hold your family's best interest at hand."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is. If you keep fighting against Easter, it won't be just you that would be affected." He had this ever so calm exposure that frightened Amu. She felt so ticked. She could not just yell at him and hope that would pull some sense through into him. He was a corrupted man that had delved way too deep into the pool of darkness. Amu knew she had to play along with his game to get closer to Ikuto and to make sure her family remained safe.

"Fine."

The shugo charas gasped.

"Amu-chan!" shouted Miki in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!" cried out Ran.

"This is a bad man-desu!" exclaimed Su.

Amu looked at her shugo charas sternly. "Trust me," she mouthed. She glanced over at Yoru. He looked ever so betrayed, making Amu soften her gaze. "I'll save Ikuto" was her indirect message to him.

"That's very good." Hoshina Kazuomi was indeed very pleased. "Starting tomorrow you'll be Easter's newest top model for children." Amu glared at him. "I knew you would be pleased. I have already informed your parents about sponsoring you in our model's program. They immediately agreed, sounding very proud of you."

The limo then pulled over in front of her house. Amu got out as fast as she could, barely tolerating the man.

"I am glad that we had this talk... Hinamori Amu," was the last thing he said and drove off.

.

It was the next day, and Amu had received a call from Hoshina Kazuomi. It was to make their deal finalized, and she was uncertain if she really wanted to go through it. Before, she would rely on Nadeshiko but she was in London. So, she decided to go to Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko, can I ask you a favor?" Amu asked, a bit tentative on how Nagihiko will respond.

Nagihiko smiled, noting Amu's bashfulness. "What is it, Hinamori-san?"

Amu began to fiddle with her fingers, pressing her two index fingers together over and over. "I was wondering... that is... if you don't mind..." Nagihiko looked at her with a questioning face. "Is it okay if you could pretend to be Nadeshiko?"

Nagihiko smiled. Amu must really miss Nadeshiko, even though Nadeshiko is Nagihiko. The only problem was that he didn't want to reveal to everyone about that. "Alright. If it's for you, I don't mind." Nagihiko then put up his hair in a high ponytail just how he used to a year ago, when he was in the queen's chair. He then cleared his voice, altering the pitch he was about to speak. He then smiled, a soft smile just like Nadeshiko and gave a small laugh.

"You're amazing at pretending to be Nadeshiko!" Amu said in amazement.

Nagihiko laughed nervously. "If only you knew" he mused silently to himself. "Amu-chan, what is it that's bugging you?"

"Well, you see, I have this friend. She ended up making a deal with a stranger, and it is obvious he has no good intentions. But, she thinks that by accepting the deal she could help out a friend who is trouble. Do you think it was wrong of her to?"

Nagihiko studied Amu's facial expression, wondering how he should approach her question. "Personally, I would think it's stupid to accept a deal from a stranger." He then put on a smile, which made Amu feel like something dropped on her head saying "no duh". "Though... that friend of yours-she must really care for that friend for accepting a deal with someone that probably has ill intentions. Just make sure that she doesn't lose herself because there are things that make people forget about their true self." He then looked over to Amu to see her smiling at him. It gave him this warm feeling. True, that he used to have feelings for her but he was too content with their current relationship to actually want to pursue a higher one. So, right now, the warm feeling he felt was from the fact that he was able to help out a really good friend.

"Thank you!" Amu exclaimed and hugged Nagihiko. She then rushed off to some place.

He then let down his hair and rummage through his pockets and took out two eggs that his shugo charas lie dormant in. "I hope you won't end up like me, Amu-chan. Don't lose yourself."

.

Amu raced to the side of the school, the opposite side from where the Guardians held their meetings. A black limousine pulled over. She looked around to make sure no one spotted her then got in.

"Welcome, Hinamori Amu." Hoshina Kazuomi greeted her. His greeting was returned by a glare. Amused was what he felt and he chuckled at Amu's "childish antics".

"I'll make you famous, Amu," he said bluntly.

"Don't call me by my first name," she snapped. Her arms crossed, still glaring at the man.

"My, my don't get all uptight," he said in response to her snappiness. He then took his suitcase which lied beside him and placed it on his lap. He opened the case, which caught Amu's attention. He then took out a stack of papers which Amu eyed suspiciously.

He handed the papers to Amu, which Amu took quickly to scan over the details. She knew that there could be something else up with the contract. "The contract is a full detail of whatnots. The basic outline is that you give your full participation towards Easter, and there will be no harm to your friends or family. You still get benefits like every other star in the departments but your benefits are higher."

"What if I start rebelling?" asked Amu.

"I don't think your parents would want to try looking for other jobs."

Amu's eyes widened. She was surprised on how powerful Easter was on controlling other less powerful corporations. They could get her parents fired... It was their dream jobs that they worked so hard to achieve. She clenched her fist. "...fine. What other details would you like to point out?"

"By becoming part of Easter and helping us obtain Embryo, we will let Ikuto free."

"That's good with me." Amu then signed the contract.

-

Vita: Well, this concludes the first chapter.  
Ran: What is going to happen to Amu-chan?  
Vita: That, my friend, will all be in the following chapters.  
Miki: That's cruel.  
Vita: I _am_ the definition of cruel.  
Ran&Miki: =_=;;;;  
Vita: Muwahahah! *clears throat* I can't laugh evilly for long. If I do, I have the urge to take over the world.  
Kiseki: Peasant! I will be the ruler of the world!  
Vita: Then, when you take over the world, I want to control all the markets in the world!  
Kiseki: You will receive those as compensation for your good deeds to the future ruler then!  
Vita: Good. Because after I control the economy I can overthrow you.  
Kiseki: NANI?!  
Vita: Have a good day everyone. =]


	2. Chapter 1: Charanapped!

Vita: Welcome back, people!  
Ran: Go! Go! Go on with the story!  
Vita: Fine, just as you say.  
Su: *floats in* Now on with the story desu~!

~*~*~***For You***~*~*~

Summary: Implied AMUTO Fic. After realizing the Embryo only appears when there's a mass amount of X Eggs cleansed, Hoshina Kazuomi plans to place a huge pressure on Amu by threatening, "If you keep fighting against Easter, it won't be just you that would be affected."

A/N: By the way, I will add in a couple of minor characters of my own. I personally don't like the sycophant guy that always does crap for Kazuomi-the director of Easter. He's a bit of a dork, so I think that it'd be best to just make up a different character who is more... fit to be Amu's manager.

Also, I want to add that Amu will be in seventh grade. I'll explain why later. But on with this story! (Though, I think when you're in seventh grade you're like 11-12... right?)

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was dark. That was just it. Dark. Not as in it was dark because it was the evening, but the style of Easter. Amu had been observing their work ethics and saw nothing but adults trying to appease their bosses. They were like animals that fought for ranks and titles. Sure there were some grownups that had redeeming qualities but these ones seemed to be the worst, for they rejected the goodness within others and doubted their childhood dreams by replacing it with greedy ambitions.

"Amori-chan*!" called out her manager, shaking Amu away from her thoughts. (* A-mo-ri)

They were in the modeling department, and her reflection of Easter had gotten to her. "What is it, Ceci?" she said. She felt her old self returning-distant and uncaring. However, this was to maintain an image. "Cool-and-Spicy Amori" was what the media had labeled her. Like Utau, she had to put up a stage name "Amori" and had risen to popularity overnight and was getting ever more so popular.

Due to her popularity, she could not show her true identity, especially to the Guardians. Easter knew that as well and put a disguise on her. She wore a shoulder-length black wig with pink highlights up front on her bangs. Also, she wore contacts of an amethyst color. The "Cool-and-Spicy Amori" was her label only because of her attitude. Amori... "Amor" means "love"-not like to love but more like she is the public's love. Quite conceited huh? Amu wasn't the one who came up with it. It was Ran, who gave her this embarrassing image.

_They were at Hoshina Kazuomi's office. They were discussing some things, signing contracts, making deals. Whatever. It did not matter to Amu. "Hinamori-san, you at least get to choose your stage name," said Kazuomi._

_Amu had to pause, though Ran decided to choose for her by character changing. "Amori! It's relating to 'love'." And, once Ran stopped the character changing, Amu had utterly humiliated herself. _

"You have to get ready for your photo shoot!" scolded her manager, Ceci or Cecilia Hart. She had been sent in by Easter all the way from America. "It's been half a year now, and you still go off and do your own thing!"

The phrase "half a year" rang in her head. It's been that long? She shook her head. Half a year... even then there were no signs of Ikuto anywhere. Though, before she could reflect on Ikuto, she rushed off to her photo shoot.

"Amu-chan!" shouted Ran. "Let's go do something after this!"

"You look very tired desu~" said Su with a very concerned look. "I'll fix up a nice hot chocolate for all six of us."

Amu smiled. She loved her shugo charas for their support. She then posed in front of the camera. It was going to be her... Ran... Miki... Su... Yoru... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... She paused. ...six? "WHAT?!" Who else could be included?

Miki, Ran, and Amu (Yoru was not present at the moment because he was checking around the Easter building for Ikuto) with puzzled expressions stared at Su. Amu, however, had to clear her throat and act as if she wasn't a fool. "Stop looking at me weirdly," she stated and flipped her hair with her hand. She tilted her head upwards and gazed down at the people before her, then tilted her head to the side. "Cool-and-spicy Amori!" was a remark sounded off from a couple of the crew members. She made that up on the spot, and she knew someone within the photo shoot was looking at her with that sort of expression. It was a good cover up, and she was slightly proud for it.

Click.

Apparently, the professional photographer liked her pose.

"Six?" asked Miki, ignoring Amu who was trying to cover up her "image".

"Yes desu~!" exclaimed Su. She then leaned her head off to the side, and who appeared behind her was none other than Dia.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed the photographer. "Though, put more emphasis on your arms! It's not good when you're stiff."

Amu nodded and smiled slightly. "It's good to see you," she murmured to Dia, who returned the smile with her own. She then followed up with the photographer's advice.

Too engulfed into the shoot, Amu shooed her charas away. "Distractions" is the word she dubbed them. The four charas then moved into a secluded area, knowing that Amu was taking her work seriously.

"Dia, when did you appear?" asked Miki, quite excited to see the chara once again.

"Ran wants to know too!" exclaimed Ran, showing more excitement than Miki.

Dia gave a warm smile. "An hour or two ago." Both Ran and Miki looked surprised. "I wanted to surprise all three of you, but Su caught me. Though, the reason why I'm out now is that Amu has been shining more and more lately."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ran, getting very close to Dia's face.

Even though her personal bubble was being invaded, Dia smiled at the chara and explained, "Her modeling has given her a stronger personality. She is more confident, and she is striving for her goals. That's why I said she has been shining more so lately."

Miki, Ran, and Su pondered about that skeptically.

Then, Miki countered, "But she was forced to become a model of Easter!"

"How so?"

Ran and Su explained what had happened to Amu from the beginning.

"Really? She seems to be enjoying the photo shoot."

All four glanced over to Amu. Never before have they seen her enjoying herself, especially for modeling! She always had to character change with Ran when her confidence was low, but Ran was a bit too excessive for Amu. Also, she never modeled before. But now. She would practice everyday to achieve that status, and even when she perfected it she continued on to surpass it as if to make it a habit.

"Though, has Easter been making her do other stuff than modeling?" asked Dia.

All three charas shook their heads, as if saying "no".

"It's strange that they haven't asked much of her yet," commented Miki.

It was then the photo shoot ended, but Amu was held back by her manager. Amu glanced over to where her shugo charas were but was pushed away by her manager out the door. The charas felt curious as to where Amu was being taken to and began to follow.

Suddenly, they were covered in darkness.

.

Before Amu had entered into the office, she had taken off her makeup, wig, and contacts off; and she switched the clothes she was modeling in to her usual school uniform attire.

"What is it, Hoshina?" asked Amu in an annoyed tone. She didn't want to give him respect. He was one of the most corrupted within Easter. He had made those people like animals. He had reached farther than the dark depths of the pool, and she felt fear engulfing her. Her dreams... her "would-be-self". It was if the man could take it all away. Though, what made her dread even more is the owner of the company. She had yet to meet him. Gozen.

Kazuomi Hoshina smirked. He had a research team to make an elaborate scheme, which he knew that Amu would not refuse at all. "I want you to cleanse the mass of X eggs that we have."

"Repeat that?"

"I want you to cleanse all the X Eggs we created."

"What are you talking about?! You are not making any sense!" She got in a defensive pose, as if she was about to attack.

"You heard what I said."

"But what you said... Easter has always been creating X Eggs. And now... you tell me this!" She slammed her fist on his desk.

Hoshina sighed. "I didn't think I would have to force you."

He then buzzed in someone, who carried a cage with...

"Everyone!" Her eyes widened.

"Amu-chan!" all four screamed.

Hoshina then cleared his throat, not exactly hearing anything but a middle school kid talking to herself. He knew about these "shugo charas" because of the X Eggs project, but he could not see anything. The "shugo chara" was like an imaginary friend, so to speak. But, apparently a mass amount of people especially young children could see them. They could give their owners a unique power, which was displayed by Ikuto and Utau.

"What are you going to do with them?" Amu questioned, hostility taking over her.

"Nothing but keep them in a cage." Amu glared at him. "I'll release one of them at a time."

Amu was about to speak once more, but he seemed to buzz in someone else. She looked back to see someone opening the door.

"Amu?" A subtle surprised tone.

"Ikuto?"

Her heart softened, and she felt her body quiver slightly.

Ikuto then ignored her and looked straight at Hoshina. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ah yes. Well, I already told Amu her part of the job, so she could leave now if she wants. But, I doubt she would want to."

Ikuto then looked over to see Amu's shugo charas locked in a cage like animals. He then shifted his eyes back towards Hoshina, waiting for him to continue on.

"Amu, you thought Ikuto was being controlled this whole time?" Hoshina looked over to Amu, who nodded quite weary and trying to get over the fact that Ikuto was there. "At first, he rebelled but he learned the hard way on why he shouldn't run away." He chuckled. "Well, luckily, he had recovered from his near death experience. It took him a few months, but no we are quite glad that he is better."

"Will you get to the point?" interrupted Ikuto, annoyed at his stepfather's meaningless talk.

"The X Eggs that Ikuto collected are stored in the fourth floor. These are a whole years worth of X Eggs that have also within time turned into X Charas. We can't bring anyone there without getting someone killed. Ikuto will serve as Amu's bodyguard. We can't have her go in there and die. It will be too suspicious if the new rising modeling star gets hurt."

"Amu-chan!" The four voiced out.

"If you're not going to do it, then we'll just keep all four of your charas."

Amu bit her bottom lip and looked at her four shugo charas. She then looked over to Ikuto, who gave a quick glance. His head was turned in the opposite direction.

Amu... felt alone.

The darkness was pulling her in.

"Fine."

"You don't have to do it-desu~!" shouted Su.

"I don't want to... but I don't want you guys locked up in there. I'll save you."

She had to be strong.

She had to.

Or else.

"Good."

Dia was then released.

Dia then floated towards Amu, and Amu hugged her. She looked over to Ran, Miki, and Su. "I will not let you down."

"Ikuto, it is getting dark. Walk Amu home. We'll start the operation tomorrow," said Hoshina. Annoyed, he wanted to get the two out. Time was precious, and he had other things to deal with than some punk and child.

.

Ikuto and Amu then headed home. Amu's mind was drifting. She did not know what to do. "Amu, don't be sad! You must shine brightly through this dim situation."

Amu looked over to Dia and smiled. "Yes, you're right. I will get them back, and I will help Iku-..." She stopped, unsure if Ikuto was listening to their conversation. He had that alley cat aspect that made her weary sometimes. Though, he had forcibly made his way into her heart. Forcibly and unexpectedly.

It appeared as though Ikuto wasn't paying attention, since he did not say anything.

There was an awkward silence between them. Normally, if there was silence between them, there was some tension that made her all flustered or made her rile up. This silence seemed as though there was no connection between them whatsoever.

Amu the whole time had been walking behind, like she usually did when he led the way to home. She stared at his back, and her eyes trailed off to where his left hand slightly swayed back and forth as he walked.

She hesitated to reach out for it, but she wanted to.

Startled, he slightly jerked when he felt Amu's hand holding his. He smiled when he saw her flustered expression. He then noted that her hand was really cold and guessed the other was freezing as well. He stopped walking and tugged Amu's arm to indicate that they should not move any further.

"Amu," he said in a soft voice. Amu looked down, unsure of how to reply. "Please look at me." She did not listen. He took his right hand and held her chin with his index and thumb and lightly turned her face towards him. He stared straight into her eyes.

"Amu," he spoke again but with a more assertive tone.

Amu looked into his eyes. His eyes seemed to pierce through her as if he could see all the emotions that stirred.

Ikuto leaned his face closer to Amu's, and held Amu tightly around the waist to bring her closer.

He was mouthing something, so Amu tiptoed to hear what he was saying.

She felt his breath against her ear, and she could not help but feel her face turning redder and redder.

He then bit her ear lobe.

Amu then pushed him away, and Ikuto continued off.

"Stupid perverted cat!" she screamed. Her face still red.

Dia giggled. "Oh darn. I thought something really interesting would have happened."

**End of Chapter 2**

-

**A/N: **This is how I perceived Amu's age:

First season : Amu, Tadase, and Nadeshiko were fifth graders (all around 10-11). Yaya in fourth grade, and Kuukai in sixth. End of the year Kuukai graduated. Ikuto must have been a junior in high school.

Second Season: Amu, Tadase, and Rima are now sixth graders (all around 11-12). Yaya in fifth along with Kairi. It seems like at least half the year has passed or at least a few months. And then, Kairi leaves and Nagehiko comes along. Ikuto is seventeen and is a senior.

My story: Half a year has passed, so definitely Amu, Tadase, Rima, and Nagehiko graduated (now around 12-13) and not part of the Guardians but still affiliated with it. Yaya is still part of the Guardians. Ikuto is eighteen and... has a career ahead of him (collecting X Eggs) Poor Ikuto.


End file.
